JUNE XXX DAY LEMON
by travisklark99
Summary: June and Day bathroom make out scene (in Prodigy) extended to smut. LEMONS do not read if immature!


**This is my first smut story. I hope you all enjoy and I will try to read comments. I'm a fanboy who likes to do other pairings from it only the Ledgend series. Let me know if you have requests! Now grab your dildos, vibrators, plugs or whatever and enjoy! ;)**

Day twines his hand though my hair and gently pulls my head back, exposing my neck. "Let them wait," he murmurs. I feel his lips work softly along the skin of my throat, each kiss rougher than the last, more impatient, more urgent, hungrier. His lips come back up to my mouth, and I can feel the remnants of any self-control slipping away from him, replaced with something instinctive and savage. I love you, his lips are trying to convince me. They're making me so weak that I'm on the verge of collapsing to the floor. I've kissed a few boys in the past... but Day makes me feel like I've never been kissed before. Like the world has melted away into something unimportant.

I kiss him back. I know I shouldn't lead him on but every time his lips burn against my skin I fall deeper. The heat from the bathtub that we are currently perched on doesn't help. It only makes me want more, as if his lips are a delicious poison that makes me drunk, and I love it. My hand slides up his slick bare chest and cup his neck, his hands move down my body and grip the underside of my thighs. God, I sigh into his ear I can feel ever single place where his body touches mine lighting my nerves on fire. I run my hands feverishly though his hair as his lips travel across my neck, he torturously makes his way down my throat and stops at the low neckline of my disguise. He glances up and catches my eye. When I don't say anything he moves his hands to my shoulders and slowly pulls the thin material off of me. My breath catches as the skimpy escort disguise falls off my body. I bite my lip trying to hold back the blush in my cheeks. He stares for a few seconds, he has definitely been with other girls, I mean a boy like him couldn't really be a virgin, but the way he looks at my bare chest makes it seem like I am his first. Then he groans, it is a sound that stirs something inside of me, low, guttural, and sexy. His hands slide across my shoulders and fall to my breasts. I've been told I have a beautiful body. Fit yet elegant, hard yet curvy, I've gotten compliments, calls from men in my college classes, and stares even from older men at parties and celebrations. I've always been aware of my beauty, toned flat stomach, curves in "all the right places", breasts that aren't huge, but particularly round and perky. Maybe that's what Day was thinking when he cupped my boobs with just the right amount of pressure to make me arch my back and gasp. "Day," I whispered as he lowered his head to my chest. At first he was hesitant, just kissing the soft flesh and occasionally tracing the curves of my breasts with his tongue. But then he grew more hasty licking and sucking on my boobs until he closed his lips around one of my nipples. I was immediately shocked, even without his mouth on my nipples they were already hard and pointed, but when he swirled his tongue around the rosy pink buds I gasped and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. His other hand pinched and pulled at my other nipple, groping and grabbing handfuls of my breast. After a bit of his skillful ministrations he switched so that he was sucking on the other nipple and squeezing the opposite boob. If I didn't stop him eventually he would never stop, not that I wanted him to, but it was a bit unfair that I was receiving all of the attention. I pulled him back up to me and told him seductively to stand up, when he did so he had to rest his hand of the edge of the tub so that his injury didn't affect his position. He raised an eyebrow but his quizzical look was soon replaced by interest when I got on my knees and started undoing his belt.

"June, you don't have to do this" he said his eyes were shining blue and his platinum hair fell into his face. I just grinned and pulled down the Republic uniform trousers and his boxers, leaving him completely naked. His dick was not completely hard but once I gave him a quick handjob his cock stood at full attention. Damn I thought, he really had quite the penis. I was suddenly worried it wouldn't fit. It must've been eight inches long and about two thick. God I've never had sex before but this must be more than average. I looked up to find him grinning at my puzzlement. "What are you waiting for, I know you want to." He was right, I did want to. So I tentatively licked the head of his dick, swirling my tongue around the top. He groaned, and I could tell this was torture for him. SoSlowly I fit my mouth around the head of his cock and swirled my tongue around it. His breath quickened as I sunk further along his length. I couldn't go all the way down. So I bobbed my head up and down about four inches, while I kneaded the rest with my hands. His breathing was fast and every time I came down further, you could hear a low gagging coming from my throat. I didn't care though. Having his cock in my mouth made me hotter than I like to admit. Finally he threw his head back and growled, he gripped the back of my head by my hair and shoved my mouth down further than it had ever been. I choked and sputtered, but I felt his balls tighten and he thrust into my face projecting, hot, thick, sticky cum into my mouth. I read somewhere that guys think it's hot when girls swallow. But Jesus there was a whole lot of cum in my mouth. I tried to swallow as much as I could but most of it ended up dribbling down my chin and smearing my boobs with the thick white semen. He sighed a long satisfied sigh. I was still on my knees and at eye level with a still fully hard, eight inch dick pointing at my face. He pulled me up grunting from the effort with his injured leg. "Jesus June," he sighed and kissed me, his tongue dipped inside my mouth tasting his own cum. He groaned as he bit on my lip pulling at it. I swept my tongue around the inside of his mouth and our tongues slid against each other. His lips burned down my throat and back down to my boobs where I held his head. I gasped and arched my back towards him pressing my chest closer to his face.

"Day," I whispered into his ear, "Day I need... I need..." I couldn't finish my sentence, but he got the point. He brought himself back up to kiss me again and his hands trailed past my breasts, down my flat stomach and he gently pulled the rest of the thin dress off of my waist leaving me completely bare. My hand reached for his huge dick, and I fumbled to place it at my entrance.

"Wait," he said grabbing my eager hand. He led me over to a little couch in the bathroom where he laid me down and settled on top of me, "I have to ask, are you sure you want this?" I kissed him lightly,

"Yes," I said, I was getting really impatient by now and was itching to have him inside me. He took his cock between his thumb and forefinger and positioned it against my entrance. My pussy was glistening wet, but it still wasn't easy to slide into me. He pushed his head in and slowly slid further in. Then he stopped. I knew why, he had hit a barrier my heymen. He looked at me one last time before pushing through. I flinched. The pain was sharp and quick, but was soon over. I moved my hips around to get used to his huge cock and then nodded to Day. I could tell he was anxious to get moving because right when our eyes met he thrust into me. Oh God. I threw my head back and he kissed my neck. His hips moved back and forth spearing his long dick in and out of me. My breathing picked up, my eyes shut and my boobs jiggled with every hard thrust. He wasn't taking it slow and I sure didn't want him to. "Oh," I gasped, "Day, fuck me." I said. I didn't bother being quiet although, Razor, Tess and Kaede were in the next room. Day grunted and picked up the pace, "Ah, God Day," I said, "yes right there," he kept his pace but I was feeling myself come to an end. I could feel something building up and the walls of my pussy tightened around his cock. I orgasamed and went limp, but I noticed Day's dick was still erect. He pulled out but the moment he did I felt empty. I was exhausted, I heard that girls usually are after their first time, but I wanted to make Day finish. "Was I good?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he said, a little out of breath.

"Why didn't you finish?" He laughed.

"It's okay this happens a lot." He said, and started to stroke his dick. I didn't want him to have to jack off to orgasam.

"Wait," I said and walked over to him placing his length on my pussy again.

"No it's okay, you're tired, for shower up and I'll meet you back outside."

"Day," I said seductively while wrapping my legs around his waist holding myself and inch above his hard penis. His hands gripped my ass holding my up. "I'm not tired," which was true I wasn't really tired anymore, I'd rather have sex again than sleep.

"Mmmm" Day groaned shutting his eyes. " fine, then let's at least clean up." He carried me over to the still hot bath and settled himself in. I was on top this time and I could feel the head of his dick poking at my wet folds. I placed my hands on his muscular chest and slowly sunk into his cock. The water settled around us as I sank all the way down to the point where I could feel his balls pressed against my thighs. I gasped and threw my head back as he gripped my boobs. It felt better the second time. I was more confident and it was more comfortable than before. I rode up his dick like a pole and stopped when it was just his head inside me. Then I threw myself back down on him. He grunted and I did it again and again and again. The water of the bath splashed around us and lots of it fell onto the tile floor. I shut my eyes and rode his dick hard and fast until he couldn't take anymore. He pushed his hands down forcefully on my thighs and started to fuck me from underneath. I gasped from the surprise and his sudden dominance over me. My boobs shook every time he thrust up into my pussy. I screamed from the pleasure that he was rocking through my body. I could no longer control the moans and cried that escaped my mouth. "OHHHHHHH!" I screamed, "FUCK ME DAY! GOD DAMMIT FUCK THIS PUSSY! RAVAGE MY BODY!" Day only sped up. His breathing was heavy and he groaned with every thrust. I shouted again and now I was sure Tess could hear us, but still every time Day fucked me I grunted, "UH! UH! UH! UH! OH DAY! OH BABY FUCK ME!" He sped up. His thrusts becoming more forceful and even faster. You could hear the slap of out skin echoing in the bathroom and the tub water was sloshing around. Honestly I was surprised I lasted this long, I kept yelling at Day and he was smiling and fucking me even harder. This went on for a long time I don't even know how long but every time Day's dick slid inside me and hit the back of my pussy he sent a shockwave of pleasure though my whole body. "UHHHHHHH, DAY SCREW ME! MAKE ME CUM ALL OVERR YOUR FAT DICK! OHHHHHH! FUCK... FUCK... FUCK! DAYYYY! FUCK MY PUSSY! BANG ME SO DAMN HARD!" I bounced up and down on his cock over and over again. "OHHHHHHH DADDY! FUCK ME HARDER IM CUMMING!" Day shut his eyes I could feel him about to cum. I could feel my vision going blurry, but we didn't stop. "DAYYYYY I WANT TO FEEL YOUR HOT CUM FILL ME UP!" I screamed. He shouted so loud I swear the apartment next door could hear us fucking,

"JUNE, YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT! CUM WITH ME BABY!" He said and he humped me unbelievably hard and fast and suddenly we came. My pussy walls clamped around his penis and he shot all of his cum into my awaiting pussy. It took at least a minute for him to empty all of his semen inside of me there was so much. I felt full to the brim, and even when he pulled out his cum was still dripping out of my pussy hole and into the bath water. We had finished just in time to see Razor, Tess, and Kaede all standing in the doorway looking horrified.


End file.
